8 Simple Rules Body Swap
by iamadawg
Summary: Bridget and Kerry accidentally end up in each other's bodies at Spooky Island.
1. Chapter 1

The Hennessy family went to Spooky Island for their summer vacation. The family consisted of Bridget (the popular, hot blonde, older sister), Kerry (the average, red-haired, younger sister), Cate (the mom), Rory (the little brother), CJ (the wacky nephew), and Jim (the grandpa). Everyone decided they wanted to go here (which was like the first time they all agreed on something.)

The only problem was Spooky Island was taken over by these creatures just before they arrived. On the second day of their vacation at Spooky Island, the whole family got napped. When Kerry and Bridget woke up, they noticed that they were trapped inside a glass jar next to another hundred or so. But they didn't have a body, just a floating head which was their spirit. Below, they saw the rest of their family in line to what eventually looked like a light green pool with some creature holding a glass jar. When the next person stepped inside the pool, their spirit head came out and was quickly put into the jar, then a creature inhabiting that person's body. This was pretty weird and scary, both Kerry and Bridget thought.

When the next human was walking into the pool, a group of entered this cave, shooting at the creatures and another busted open the top of the cave which brought in sunlight. The creatures that were inside the human's bodies came out and then exploded (as sunlight will kill them.) The rest of the group started opening the jars, letting the spirit heads find their bodies.

Bridget kept floating speedingly to find her body. It had already been several hours. So she decided she would just find a hot body to take over since she couldn't find hers. She saw a teen that was body the same age as her, that practically looked like her as well, so her she ran her spirit head to that body, only making her spirit head hit hard (like a brick wall). She had no control of direction anymore and kept floating uncontrollably (barely seeing the world around her and she was moving so fast) for several minutes until she entered a body with the creature coming out and dying from the sunlight.

Kerry pretty much had the same troubles as Bridget trying to find her body. She looked for several hours as well. Her spirit head was getting tired of constantly moving so much, so she decided to rest her spirit head on a bench. After a couple minutes, a body sat their and Kerry was forced into that body as the creature came out and died.

The only problem for Bridget and Kerry was one thing. They were in each other's bodies!


	2. Chapter 2

Once Bridget saw the creature explode she was pretty freaked out, but she was glad to be back in her body. Something felt different though, she felt shorter. Her boobs felt smaller too. She then ran to the closest mirror and was shocked what she saw in the mirror. She was her little sister, Kerry!

Kerry was also pretty freaked out on what was just happened. Kerry then started to realize she felt a bit weird too. She felt taller. Her boobs seemed heavier and bigger. She ran to the nearest mirror and almost fainted what she saw looking back at her in the mirror. She was her big sister, Bridget!

"Oh my god! Really, I'm Kerry?" Bridget said as she felt up her new body. Not as bad as she thought it was. "If I'm Kerry, then who is in my body?" Bridget said worryingly.

"This is like a dream come true!" Kerry thought, as she was feeling and checking out her new body. "Bridget's body is so freakin' hot!" Kerry kept thinking to herself. Then she realized what about her old body, who could be in it? She hope it wasn't some weirdo!

Bridget and Kerry then kept walking around the island to try to find their family, but first they saw their old bodies.

"Who are you?" Bridget demanded to her old body.

"Kerry! Well I guess you answered my question who you are." said Kerry with a smirk.

"You must be having the time of your life in my body!" Bridget said with the usual mad look Kerry's face had.

"Haha yes! Like I'm so hot now! I can't wait to take this body to high school next month!" Kerry said.

Bridget rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't be looking forward to high school! You notice your grades recently? They're sooooo bad! I have straight A's!" Bridget said thinking that was a good comeback.

"I don't even care! This body makes up for it! Oh and I have your boyfriend now!" said Kerry almost forgetting to add that.

"Pshhh, I was just about to break up with him anyway! I have your boyfriend now as well! Actually he was already mine since I dated him first! I kinda always regretted letting him go... But now that I'm you! He's mine again!" Bridget said knowing that was a GREAT comeback.

"Whatever, you can have him. This new boyfriend you have is wayyyyyyyy hotter!" Kerry said.

"Okay, enough hurting each other, okay? We need to find are family and tell them what's going on with us!" Bridget said.

"We can't tell them this! They'll never believe us! We just need to act like each other until we swap back." Kerry said sternly.

"Oh so you dooooo want to switch back! I knew you could never handle my life!" Bridget said laughingly.

"I was just saying IF we do. But even if we could, I don't think I would want to swap back! I like being Bridget Hennessy!" said Kerry doing Bridget's stupid laugh that Bridget always did that annoyed Kerry.

"Wow, my laugh is pretty annoying. I'm not so sure I would want to swap back if you were wanting to! I doubt you could last being me for very long. Being Kerry Hennessy I could last in here forever! I don't have to show off with super tight clothes, be popular, plus since I don't have to do that, I could actually find time to study and keep up these A's, that I now have!" said Bridget, actually realizing it was all true.

Bridget and Kerry then set off to find their family, eventually finding them.

**CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON!**


End file.
